As tradition dictates
by Illusions of Faith
Summary: .


Disclaimer:

I do not own Harry Potter in any way nor do I claim any money from this fiction. I also do not own or make any money from Taylor Swift's song 'Love story'

In regards to me being a hopeless writer and I don't follow through with my stories I'm going to start posting up ideas and starts of stories that I've started.

I'm posting these so that another may be able to use the idea, the start or anything else they maybe inspired about upon seeing this. Please be aware that this ISN'T a finished story. NOR one that I'm going to finish nor have the intentions of finishing.

If you are inspired or have inspiration from this piece of writing or story line (or what story line there is) I would love to know.

We were both young when I first saw you

I close my eyes

And the flashback starts

I'm standing there

On a balcony of summer air

(one last look in the mirror I touch up the last of my make-up and twist a curl a bit tighter in a hope that it will remain that why for the rest of the night. Once every thing is done I charm my wand to look like a clip and twist it into my hair knowing it wouldn't be wise going without a wand. Not when he was going to be there.

Taking a deep breath I head to the window thinking how the dark lord would be there. Why? The games he plays with his followers isn't something that inspires loyalty but the terrifying truth is that I'll have to join him soon, the school holidays are coming and so much is going to happen.

My thoughts swing to Draco and a small smile graces my lips as I think of the times that we've been pushed together function after function in a bit that we would begin to have feelings for each other before we wed.)

See the lights,

See the party the ball gowns

I see you make your way through the crowd

You say hello

Little did I know

(standing at the top of the stairway I glance at the decorations that adorn the Malfoy ballroom, each year they become more and more extravagant. It was like they were trying to out do any other party that would be thrown for the rest to the Christmas period.

Descending the stairway my eyes seek you platinum coloured hair so that I could talk to someone my own age instead of those that my father works with. I never had the logic of why they would talk to my it wasn't as if my father cared and it defiantly wasn't going to get them a promotion at work.

Sighing I glance around still not seeing you I head towards where my father is standing to tell him I was going to stand outside for some air.

Startled I jump as I feel you arm slip under mine and you whisper apologies for making me wait in a room of old men. I giggle and turn towards him smiling.

"Where were you hiding? I couldn't see you anywhere..." I pout.

"I was helping mother with the last of the food preparations, I sware house elves can't do anything unless you're standing over them..."

I lean over and kiss him on the cheek in sympathy.

He reaches again for my hand only to raise it to his lips, "So good evening my lady would you care to dance?"

Smiling I answer and follow him out towards the dance floor.

That you were Romeo you were throwing pebbles

And my daddy said stay away from Juliet

And I was crying on the staircase

Begging you please don't go, and I said

(mr parkison warns malfoy, trouble with dark lord.

Draco avoids pansy)

Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone

I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run

You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess

Its a love story baby just say yes

Sitting down at my desk I try to imagine what my father said to you to get you to cut all contact. I've had no letters or notes that I've come to expect from you. I watch eye tears dry on the chocolate gloss of my desk amazed that I feel so alone without you talking to me, seeing me, even if it was as if we were friends.

I reach for my quill only to have to put it back as the parchment that I was going to write on is damp, starting over I poise the quill over the parchment wondering what to say to you.

Why? Why leave me? Why won't you talk to me?

I scroll I short note in the hops that you would receive it and read it, I just wanted to meet up with you, alone so that we can patch things up. Things can't be that bad.

"Please..." I whisper, "We were meant to be together."

So I sneak out to the garden to see you

We keep quiet because we're dead if they know

So close your eyes

Lets keep this down for a little while

Cause you were Romeo I was a scarlet letter

And my daddy said stay away from Juliet

But you were everything to me

And I was begging you please don't go

We were as Blaise's house, when we managed to get some time together, at times it seemed as if nothing was different, other times you wouldn't even speak to me. What could my father had said that scared you off that bad?

And I said Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone

I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run

You be the prince and I'll be the princess

Its a love story baby just say yes

Romeo save me, they try to tell me how to feel

This love is difficult, but its real

Don't be afraid we'll make it out of this mess

Its a love story baby just say yes,

Oh, oh

I got tired of waiting

Wondering if you were ever coming around

My faith in you was fading

When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said

Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone

I keep waiting for you but you never come

Is this in my head, I don't know what to think

He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said

Marry me Juliet you'll never have to be alone

I love you and that's all I really know

I talked to your dad go pick out a white dress

Its a love story baby just say yes

Oh, oh,

We were both young when I first saw you


End file.
